Red Claw
Red Claw is a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and the primary antagonist in the The Land Before Time (TV Series). He is identifiable by the long red scar extending from his left eye down to the side of his body and arm to his claw. Sometimes, he is known for a dorsal ridge on his back which he occasionally possesses. Appearances Red Claw and his two Fast Biter minions, Screech and Thud, have currently appeared in the TV series. Red Claw is stated to have been antagonizing the dinosaurs in the Mysterious Beyond before the television show. He, Screech, and Thud appear together in the following episodes (with two exceptions): *The Cave of Many Voices *The Star Day Celebration *The Meadow of Jumping Waters *Escape From The Mysterious Beyond *The Hidden Canyon *The Lonely Journey (only Red Claw is seen for a matter of seconds) *Return to Hanging Rock (only Red Claw is seen at Hanging Rock; his fast biters appear separate from him) Red Claw, along with Screech and Thud did not appear in The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave, so it is unknown if he will appear in the future Land Before Time films. Trivia *In the TV series, Chomper states that Red Claw is the biggest Sharptooth of all. Tyrannosaurus rex was once believed to be the biggest meat-eating dinosaur, but this was proven wrong when Giganotosaurus was discovered, and new estimates of the size of '' Spinosaurus''. Even still, there are other carnivorous dinosaurs larger than T. rex, including Carcharodontosaurus, Mapusaurus and Saurophaganax. **A Giganotosaurus has already appeared in one of the films, and it happened to be one that Chomper was featured in. It was the Plated Sharptooth, and he was slightly larger than Chomper's parents. *Chomper also says that Red Claw can't see the characters if they're still. Though not applied to previous T. rex''throughout the series, including Chomper himself, this reflects the theory that ''T. rex's vision based on movement, a mainstream believed incorrect one. It could have been included to simply serve as a reference to Jurassic Park, however. **Cera does say "Yeah, but he can still smell us!", however, in The Cave of Many Voices. **In The Hidden Canyon, the protagonists stand still, though he still sees them, debunking this claim. *Red Claw's scar is similar to that of two characters of fiction. **In the 90s Land of the Lost TV series, there is a Tyrannosaurus who had a scar going across his right eye. earning him the name "Scarface". The only difference between the two is that Red Claw is able to see through both eyes. **Red Claw's scar going across his left eye is similar to that of Disney's The Lion King main villain, Scar, brother of Mufasa and uncle of Simba. *Red Claw is one of the three characters to have gotten sick. The others were Grandpa Longneck in The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists and Petrie in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water. *Red Claw's eyes are colored differently. His left eye is red, while his right eye is yellow. *Red Claw is the second Tyrannosaurus that Topps has battled. The first being Chomper's Father. In fact, Red Claw and Topps battling could be referring to a real T. rex and Triceratops being natural born enemies. *Some of Red Claw's roars are taken from the 1998 incarnation of the Japanese monster Godzilla, dubbed Zilla. *Red Claw is one of only two Sharpteeth in the franchise to interrupt a song, the song in this case Ruby's rendition of 'Feel So Happy' from Return to Hanging Rock. The other Sharptooth to interrupt a song in the series is Chomper in the second film, who interrupted 'You're One of Us Now' by biting Cera in the tail. *Red Claw, though he doesn't normally appear that formidable on screen, must be quite dangerous if he can be such a threat that Chomper's parents working together couldn't stop him but instead had to send Chomper with Ruby instead. They were, after all, able to take on a Giganotosaurus who threatened their son. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:The Land Before Time characters